The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connection systems. Modern optical devices and optical communications systems widely use fiber optic cables. Fiber optic cables are often used to transmit light signals for high speed data transmission. A fiber optic cable typically includes an optical fiber or optical fibers, a buffer or buffers that surround the fiber or fibers, a strength layer that surrounds the buffer or buffers, and an outer jacket. The optical fibers function to carry optical signals. A typical optical fiber includes an inner core surrounded by a cladding that is covered by a coating. Buffers (e.g., loose or tight buffer tubes) typically function to surround and protect coated optical fibers. Strength layers add mechanical strength to fiber optic cables to protect the internal optical fibers against stresses applied to the cables during installation and thereafter. Example strength layers include aramid yarn, steel, and epoxy reinforced glass roving. Outer jackets provide protection against damage caused by crushing, abrasions, and other physical damage. Outer jackets also provide protection against chemical damage (e.g., ozone, alkali, acids).
Fiber optic cable connection systems are used to facilitate connecting and disconnecting fiber optic cables in the field without requiring a splice. A typical fiber optic cable connection system for interconnecting two fiber optic cables includes fiber optic connectors mounted at the ends of the fiber optic cables, and an adapter for mechanically and optically coupling the fiber optic connectors together. Fiber optic connectors generally include ferrules that support the ends of the optical fibers of the fiber optic cables. The end faces of the ferrules are typically polished and are often angled. The adapter includes co-axially aligned ports (i.e., receptacles for receiving the fiber optic connectors desired to be interconnected). The adapter includes an internal sleeve that receives and aligns the ferrules of the fiber optic connectors when the connectors are inserted within the ports of the adapter. With the ferrules and their associated fibers aligned within the sleeve of the adapter, a fiber optic signal can pass from one fiber to the next. Some systems are known which include alignment of fibers but no ferrules.
Improvements in the area of fiber optic connection are desired.